When universes collide Chapter 2: A Glitch In The System
by TheKillersMurderer
Summary: 5 people each from different universes have been given the task of eliminating a virus that will destroy every universe ever created.


When universes collide

Chapter 2: A glitch in the system

**JESSE PINKMAN**

What the fuck? Where the hell am I? I have no idea of what's going on. I woke up in some white room, or something.

"Yo, what the fuck?" I yelled.

"What the fuck is this!?" I heard a voice, sounded like a teenage girl.

I looked over to my right, a bunch of people are sitting down.

"Who the hell are you guys?" I asked.

"We don't know, it sounds supernatural, but we seem to come from different worlds" A weird man said.

"Different worlds? Bullshit!"

"Look, I'm confused too but I have seen stuff like this before" Said some chick with red hair, she was hot.

"Sounds like a load of crap to me, yo"

A door that just appeared out of like, thin air opened. A man walked out of the door. He looked strange, I didn't trust him.

"I know you're all confused.." Said the man.

"Damn right!" Some fourteen year-old interrupted.

"There is something wrong with all the universes; there is a bug with them, a glitch if you will." He paused

"You must be from the universes that collided. A…uhh, virus has caused multiple universes to collide bringing you here"

"I don't believe it!" The teenager said.

"I don't expect that yet, but it's true. All of you are from different universes, and if you don't help me every universe will be destroyed" He sounded like this was for real. I don't think he's lying

"In order to stop this from happening, you need to eliminate the virus from other universes"

"How many universes are there? Do we need to do all of them!?" The redhead said.

"No, you only need to do a few. Look, after the job has been finished you will be transported back to your old universe with no memory of any of this.

"Are all our universes different?" A weird beat up looking guy said

"Slightly"

"Wait, so these other guys' worlds are normal? I mean, no zombies?" The teen said

"What's a zombie?" Some guy in a sort of suit thing said

"We had zombies before, didn't last very long. My universe has superheros by the way" The redhead said

"No way" I replied.

"Your worlds sound better than mine, mine is just corruption" The weird guy said

"The names Ellie" The teen said

"Natasha" The red head said.

"Jack" The weird guy said

"Jesse" I said

"Simon" The guy in the suit thing said

"Timekeeper" The leader guy said.

"Timekeeper?" Natasha said

"I don't have a name, just a title"

"Who cares, I'm ready" Ellie said, sounded exited.

I just hope I see a world not overruled by drugs. And superheros.

We all got zapped, out of wherever we just were.

**NATASHA **

We spawned in what looked like a post-apocalyptic world.

"What universe is this?" Simon asked

"I like to call it Zombieland"

"Fucking seriously? I thought I would get a break from that shit!" Ellie yelled

"You will, after this" Timekeeper said

"Here take these" He added

A pile of guns fall from the sky

"How did you do that?" Jesse asked

"I control these worlds" Timekeeper answered

"If you can control them, then why don't you just get rid of the virus yourself" I asked, I was suspicious.

"I can't control anything within a 500 mile radius of the virus; soon I won't even be able to control the world. Take my advice when you can. I have given you all a blinker device, this will tell you where the virus is. The virus is a black goo, with a weird face thing in the middle. Destroy it and I will transport you to the next world"

"What happens when we die?" Simon asks

"Try not to, if you do when I'm no longer controlling, you're gonna have to sit here with me till the others have finished. I can re-create you in my little room if I wanted."

I was curious to find out what would happen if we died while he was in control.

"And if we do when you're controlling?" Jack beat me to it.

"I can just put you back, that's all I have time for. Good luck"

He was gone

Most people had already started digging into the weapons pile. Jack and I didn't.

"Ever killed a man before?" I asked Jack, I wanted to know if that was the reason he was reluctant to get a weapon.

"No" he replied

Jesse had picked up an AK-47 and a backpack full of ammo. Ellie had several guns and a backpack full of ammo, Simon picked up a handgun. There was several backpacks of ammunition, one for every gun.

"You?" Jack asked

I was confused. "What?" I replied

"Ever kill a guy?"

"Oh, yeah, I work for SHEILD so…"

"SHEILD?" Jack interrupted

"Don't you guys have SHEILD?" I asked

"We have the fireflys" Ellie said butting into our conversation

"Fireflys?" Simon said

"Look it doesn't matter, we need to do this" I commanded.

I went over and picked up two handguns, that's more my style. I picked up a bag of ammo and threw Jack a gun and some ammo.

"You don't have to shoot, but just in case" I said. I was worried; he seemed like a nice guy.

We headed off, Ellie and I led the way.

"This isn't like my world" Ellie said

"What's different?" I asked

"It seems more…..civilized"

"How so?"

"In my world there's grass and water and destroyed stuff everywhere"

I didn't really understand but I acted like I did.

"Here it just looks more clean and stable"

I was starting to understand better.

"What was happening when you were zapped from your life?" Ellie asked

"I just saved my friend from being brainwashed by an evil guy"

"That sounds so cool!"

"What about you?"

"There's a guy that protects me, kinda, he's name is Joel. He just fell off a ledge and landed on a spike thing. He might be dead"

That was not what I was expecting.

"I'm sorry" I said trying to sound sympathetic

"It happens a lot in my world"

We walked in silence for a bit.

The streets were beautiful. I didn't know where we were but I didn't care, I enjoyed the scenery.

We heard a noise, Ellie pulled out a gun.

"What was that!?" Jessie said, frightened.

"Hold on" Ellie said.

A zombie ran out of one of the buildings and ran towards

Ellie shot the zombies head clean off and lowered her weapon.

Ellie turned around. "What?" she said. Everyone was surprised, they probably have never seen a girl so young shoot like that before.

I liked Ellie. She was different.

**ELLIE**

Everybody looked surprised. I didn't know why. Then I remembered, they have probably never seen a teenage girl shoot a zombie before.

Me and Natasha started walking again. I called her Nat.

I wanted to talk to Nat but I didn't know what to say. I finally decided on something.

"What's it like in your world?"

"A lot of fighting"

"Superheros?"

"Yeah, a lot"

Her world sounded so cool. I want superheros, not shitty zombies.

It was much prettier here, and peaceful.

It started getting dark; we had to find a place to camp.

"Nat, we should find a place to sleep"

"If you think so. There should be a hotel up there, this is like my universe"

We all walked to the hotel.

Jack, and the bald guy with the baggy clothes walked right through the door.

"Stop!" I said to them holding Jack and Natasha. The other guy stopped.

"What?" Jack said impatiently.

"Check if it's clear of infected first!"

"She's right, everyone wait here. Ellie and I will check it out." Natasha said.

"Fine by me." The guy with the baggy clothes said.

"I understand why Ellie is going in, but why you? Can't we all just go?" Simon asked.

"It's better that way, the smaller the group, the smaller the noise." I said. I didn't really know what I was talking about; I just wanted it to be me and Nat.

"Ok then" Simon agreed.

Me and Nat quietly entered the hotel.

The first room was clear.

"Room 1 is clear. You all may enter." Nat said.

Everybody entered and sat.

Nat went to the elevator.

"You sure that works? I don't trust elevators." I said.

"Using the stairs is a better idea" The baggy clothes guy said.

"I suggest you use Jessie's plan" Simon said.

Jesse. That was his name.

"Stairs it is then" I said.

I went to find the stairs but Nat had already found them.

While Nat was opening the door I heard a zombie.

I stopped her and checked.

Nothing yet.

I told Nat the coast was clear.

We started climbing the stairs carefully.

Nat said we should just sleep on the first floor.

Nat opened the door. There was an infected.

Nat pulled out her gun and killed it.

Her pistol was loud and it attracted infected from the higher floors.

"Fuck!" I said.

"Sounds like a parties going on up there"

Four infected ran down.

Nat shot the one at the front while I shot the third one.

One jumped on Nat.

I shot the last one and pulled out my machete.

"Close your eyes and mouth" I said.

Nat looked away as I cut the infected's throat and kicked it off Nat.

"Not bad" Nat said

"You're not so bad too"

Another wave of infected ran down.

Nat started running back down.

"C'mon, there's too many" Nat said

There wasn't that many, Joel could kill all of them himself. I followed her anyway.

We had almost made it to the bottom, but I slipped and hit my head. Hard.

To be continued


End file.
